Indominus Rex VS Vastatosaurus Rex
Indominus Rex VS Vastatosaurus Rex '''is the fourth episode of Wolverine-Man's first season. It pits the Indominus Rex from Jurassic World against the Vastatosaurus Rex from the 2005 King Kong movie. Description Dinosaur meets dinosaur. Science meets nature. Queen meets king. Who will emerge victorious? Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Indominus Rex.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Vastatosaurus Rex.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! '/ Uh, one sec... ('Alrighty! 'selected.) MELEE! ''Skull Island The jungle was quiet. Silence had enveloped all of Skull Island, only for birds to suddenly fly out of the trees. A loud roar was heard in the distance. A theropod dinosaur stomped through the jungle. It was dark blueish-black in color. It had three fingers on each hand. This dinosaur was the '''Vastatosaurus Rex. It looked into the sky and saw a plane flying above the island. The Vastatosaurus Rex roared and pursued the plane. ----The plane landed on the Island and multiple armed gunmen exited the back of it, revealing a large metal crate inside. "How are we going to get off this island? We’re out of fuel!" One of the soldiers said. "I don’t know, don’t yell at me; I’m not the one who sent us here to deliver this fucked up thing." The other soldier replied. "Whatever" was the first solders' response. "Hey, guys? The hatch on the crate is opened!" Said the third soldier. "What do you me-" Before the first soldier could finish, the crate suddenly opened up and the third soldier is eaten whole by the monster that was inside: The Indominus Rex. The soldiers stared in shock and shot at the beast, but the Indominus Rex shrugged them off and devoured them. Suddenly, she felt teeth sink into her neck and she roared painfully. She eventually managed to free herself and stared at her attacker. The Vastatosaurus Rex roared at her. Fear consumed the Indominus Rex. But she soon pushed that fear aside and let out her own roar. Winner take all. GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! The duel of the dinosaurs began with the Indominus Rex clawing her opponent. After letting out a roar of pain, the Vastatosaurus Rex attempted to bite her, but the Indominus Rex dodged the bite and bit the Vastatosaurus Rex on the neck. The Vastatosaurus Rex eventually freed himself and rammed hiss head into his opponent's, disorienting her. The Vastatosaurus Rex bit on the Indominus Rex's arm and brutally tore it out of it's socket. The Indominus Rex's loud melody of pain was deafening. Seeing his advantage, the Vastatosaurus Rex bit down on the Indominus Rex's right leg and applied more and more pressure until a sickening "CRACK!" was heard, eliciting a pained scream from his victim. The Indominus Rex collapsed, crippled. The Vastatosaurus Rex bit down on the Indominus Rex's neck, spun around for a few seconds and opened his mouth, throwing the Indominus Rex away in the process. As the Indominus Rex fell, the Vastatosaurus Rex advanced. The Indominus Rex tried to get up and flee, but the Vastatosaurus Rex placed one foot on her and held her down. The Indominus Rex struggled as the Vastatosaurus Rex opened his mouth, ready to finish the fight. Suddenly, the Indominus Rex vanished. The Vastatosaurus Rex stepped back in surprise before searching for his opponent. He was also confused. How did she do that? Nothing--and I repeat nothing, ''the Vastatosaurus Rex had even encountered had this strange ability. He was also angry. The Indominus Rex was cheating at this point. He let out an irate roar, telling his camouflaged opponent that this wasn't fair. Right on cue, teeth sank into his neck, reminiscent of the start of the battle. As the Vastatosaurus Rex roared and attempted to free himself, the Indominus Rex uncamouflaged and forced the Vastatosaurus Rex to the ground. She applied more and more pressure until a "CRACK"ing noise told her that she had crushed her opponent's neck. As the Vastatosaurus Rex lay on the ground lifeless, the Indominus Rex placed one foot on her dead opponent and let out a victorious roar before leaving the scene. '''K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS...' INDOMINUS REX! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:Wolverine-Man Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed One Minute Melees